What Happened next?:Holy Matrimony, Murdoch! or Do Not Disturb
by TheOtherMissOgden
Summary: I believe the title says it all - it's my typical What happened next? story with dialogues from the show written in italics. 804 spoilers, of course.


_I've been checking this website a few times a day since 100th episode aired and I was very surprised that there was no new wedding night fiction. I know William and Julia's first night together was described more than once, but now that we actually saw a short part of it, I thought a new story was in order._

_I am still working on my "What happened next?:Death of " story, but I simply couldn't resist writing this short fic._

_The second part of the title refers to the plate that was placed on the hotel door._

**_Huge thanks for Ethelfreda for correcting this so quickly! I should add that she's doing marvelous job correcting "Death of... " - it's rather hard and very time-consuming task._**

_Everything belongs to Murdoch Mysteries._

* * *

><p>Smiling and holding teir hands William and Julia walked towards the tent, where their guests had been entertaining themselves while the bride and groom were catching the murderers. William heard the wedding waltz being played.<p>

"_Shall we?"_ he asked.

"_It is our dance after all"_ agreed Julia, the smile on her face brighter than ever before. William pulled her closely to him and they began to dance. After a short moment she pulled herself even closer to... well she finally could say that, to her husband. They danced in silence for a while.

"_Ohhh..."_ William sighed with a delight.

"_My hair must look a fright!"_ Julia laughed, but to be honest she didn't care about her hair much, she just wanted to say something, seeing the way William was looking at her. The intensity of his gaze made her wonder if his mind was still at the reception, or he was already thinking about what was to come after. Not that she would have anything against that, after all, the thought of their wedding night came to her repeatedly in the last few days.

"_No..., it never looked lovelier"_ and again his gaze was far more intimate than it has ever been (well, maybe with the exception of the green fairy night...)

"_I think this has been a perfect wedding day"_ Julia eventually came to terms with William's gaze. She realized that the way she was looking at him was probably at least as seductive.

"_With one exception"_ the detective added playfully _"I have yet to kiss the bride"_ Not hiding the passion and the desire contained it their gazes the couple looked at each other and smiled before finally sealing their union with short, yet very passionate kiss. There was not a word spoken between them in this subject, but they both new, that now, as the mystery was solved, and they have shared their first kiss as a married couple, they wanted the reception to finish as soon as possible... Waltzing closely entwined, they were glowing with happiness and the smiles on their faces didn't fade, even for a second.

The music ended and Margaret approached the newlyweds saying:

"I'm so sorry, but we have to end the wedding reception. I know you've only shared one dance, but the stuff must be released from their duties now. They were booked only until eight o'clock and it's already eight thirty"

"That's fine Mrs. Brackenreid, after everything that has happened today, we wouldn't have the energy to dance many more dances." William said smiling reassuringly, somehow managing to hide from both of the ladies, how happy he was that he and his _wife_ could go to the hotel now.

"This day was perfect Margaret and it's mostly because of you, thank you." added Julia, also trying to hide how convenient it was to her that they didn't have to stay at the reception any longer.

William helped Julia into the coach (the noisemakers were thankfully removed by then). All the guests waved good-bye, as the horses started moving in a swift trot, and they began their carriage ride to the hotel.

"Do you regret that instead of having a long ceremony and glorious reception we were catching the killers on your wedding day?" William asked after a while.

"No, William, I've already told you it was a perfect wedding day for me. Do _you_ regret that?" she answered slightly touching his hand.

"No, Julia. As you said once, I'm never happier when I'm working side by side with you, and by solving the crime together we avoided taking part it this huge party, Margaret prepared."

"You're right" Julia laughed "It was quite the event."

"After all these years, I think this day had to be marked." he said closing his fingers on her gloved hand, and moving slightly closer to her. It was dark, but she could feel his passionate gaze on her.

"You still didn't tell me where you're taking me tonight, detective"

"You're right, doctor. As the Queens Hotel is just a few blocks away from the church, I've booked a suite there."

"The Queens Hotel?" Julia's mind drifted to the night they've spend together in that hotel two years ago. Nothing inappropriate happened between them that night and it was obvious William picked the hotel not only because it was close to the church – they had unfinished business there...

Less than a minute later the carriage stopped by the hotel entrance. It was really very close to the church. Good, spending more time in carriage without being able to speak and act with no restraint - would be unbearable.

They exchanged a look before approaching the reception desk. William was not shy or embarrassed as she expected him to be. The message contained in his gaze was clear – I've been waiting for it for so long, and I can't wait when the doors will close behind us. Well, she couldn't wait for that either.

"I have the honeymoon suite reserved for Detective William Murdoch and his wife" with that he gave her another look, this time full of love, pride and happiness "Dr. Julia Ogden."

"Here you have sir, room number 206, second floor. The Queen's Hotel and its staff offers our very best wishes and congratulations." said the receptionist passing them the key.

Thanking him, they went straight to the elevator, not even looking at each other, and Julia was disappointed when she saw an attendant in the elevator, hoping they would be alone.

'_Of course he is here, it's the Queens Hotel after all!' _ she thought, irritated.

Exiting the elevator William took her arm, they were alone in the corridor. Finally looking at her he said

"I have to admit something to you, Julia" his voice was serious.

"Yes William?" Julia was concerned. Was he going to confess her he was a virgin? She was almost sure he had no experience with women, and she didn't mind that. He really didn't have to...

"I didn't bring the dominoes this time..." man's voice was playful now and there was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

When she was processing what he has just said, William quickly opened the door of their apartment and put the key back in his pocket, trying to not to lose her gaze.

Realizing what he meant she came closer to him and laughing put a hand on his shoulder, looking seductively into his eyes. He was laughing too and a second later she found that her feet were not touching the ground any more. He brought her over the threshold spinning with her in his arms. Once they were in their room, William gently set her on the floor and their eyes locked. At this point their gazes were as intimate and full of desire as possible.

_Maybe he is not a virgin after all?_

He pulled her closely to him and their lips joined in a kiss that was so very much different than the kisses they had shared before. The passion was stronger with every second, now that they finally were allowed to _really_ be together. She felt his tongue playing with hers and if she hadn't been so taken by this completely new experience she would have noticed that William closed the door with his left hand, while his right hand quickly moved to her back hastily unbuttoning her beautiful gown. Once the door was shut their hands were already exploring each other's body as William pushed Julia against the wall. He broke the kiss just for a second to take a breath and when their lips met again he continued removing her dress while she impatiently worked on his buttons. In a few seconds her gown was on the floor and his tuxedo and vest were thrown to the other side of the room.

The process of undressing proceeded quickly and efficiently, and Julia noticed how competently her husband released her from her corset. When she was wearing only a chemise, and he was only in his underpants, William broke the kiss for a bit longer and breathing heavily murmured

"Let's go to the bed, Dr. Ogden" and he directed her there.

"In the boudoir I am and always will be Mrs. Murdoch" she managed to breathe kissing him deeply.

"Mrs. Murdoch..." William murmured as he slid between the sheets beside her.

The sound of her new name said by her husband brought her unexpected delight. Very soon her chemise and his underpants joined the rest of their wardrobe, which was thrown all around the room, and their marriage, which today was so close to being once again postponed, was eventually consummated.

* * *

><p>Slightly releasing their embrace, they both smiled in pure delight.<p>

'_No, her husband William Murdoch was anything but inexperienced virgin!'_ thought Julia before kissing him on the lips.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>So that's my vision, but I'd love to read other people's stories about it. I think it's rather unlikely that Queen's Hotel was so close from William's church, but it's only a fan fiction after all.<em>

_I'd love to read your reviews!_

_P.S. I've changed my "pen name", but it's still the same me - Polish girl who writes What Happened Next stories :)_


End file.
